


Shuma-Gorath/Doctor Strange

by aupazonne



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Yaoi, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had no idea for the title... It's just tentacle sex.... Propose if you have one... </p>
<p>Not Beta'd.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shuma-Gorath/Doctor Strange

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea for the title... It's just tentacle sex.... Propose if you have one... 
> 
> Not Beta'd.

Strange entered the temple where supposedly the Ancient one has been. His old master has only stayed there temporarily, but the energy left was enough so the raptors would come. He’s surprised to not be ambushed by Mordo, yet. The sorcerer supreme touches the marble softly, trying to sense mystical vibration, but also appreciating the smooth texture of the white snow mineral. He stops his touches; there are indeed… some presences. 

Stephen sits behind a pillar and uses his astral form for stealth. If another sorcerer is there, he will see him, if he’s not careful. He silently passes through the walls and follows the energy of the presences. He finds three sorcerers at the verge of death. He sighs, he’ll never know why their fate is to be ended so quickly, but he cannot save them, unfortunately. His mind is slammed back into his body by an excessive force. The sorcerer opens his eyes, still dizzy from the unexpected retour in his body. He looks around and doesn’t see what attacks him; more holds him in the air. It is certainly the presence that killed the three luckless sorcerers. 

\- By Vishanti, I command you to appear, beast! Shouts Stephen. 

But the creature doesn’t seem threatened and continues to slowly move him across the room, not letting him go. The hero begins to look at what the invisible creature is doing. It seems to absorb all the rest of the Ancient one's energy and vibes. How odd. He touches the limb holding him, it’s soft and cold, and it does have some resemblance to something aquatic. He infuses magic to see the form. The beast is such an energy absorber, he only sees half on the tentacle holding him before the head before losing breath at the loss of stamina. The beast doesn’t seem hostile; it’s just holding him in the air. Perhaps it’s occupied at the moment. Strange tries to get out and uses an energy bolt. He gasps, the hex is absorbed, but he feels the energy has been transformed and travels up the appendage like electric jolt. He takes a good breath, it’s not good. Something that changes mystical energy for its use is no mere threat. He sighs and uses another hex to make the roof of the marble temple fall. Astonishing waves of sound and debris falls. Stephen hears a terrible shriek and the tentacle releases him. Strange gets out and looks at the rest of the temple falling apart. He does a short prayer for the fallen sorcerers. 

The crumbles of the temple move and the beast gets out. Doctor Strange gulps unintentionally to see Shuma-Gorath extirpate himself from the debris. The green octopus like monster levitates in the air and his single giant eye fixes on the sorcerer supreme. Stephen looks in the ocular organ, he sees evil and lunacy of course, but he doesn’t see anger nor annoyance…. Instead he sees condescendence. 

The hero dodges the forceful tentacle dashing in his direction, he dodges the second, but the third hits his abdomen with full force. It curls around his waist and Stephen loses his breath. He uses a spell to shield himself in fire, but Shuma-Gorath is immune. He begins to be dizzy again. The sorcerer supreme tries to gain back his composure before his threat begins to be lethal. However, the monster is still amused. 

\- Shuma-Gorath!! Say your vile intentions! Shouts the sorcerer Supreme. 

\- Strange…. I wonder what you taste like… Said the monster in a terrible, worrisome, deep voice. 

The paroles gave Stephen shivers down his spine. The sorcerer shakes his head and uses his eyes of Agamotto to be able to pierce through the limb holding him, but the monster is faster and it moves in a brisk swing. Stephen watches, powerless, his precious mystical jewel fall in the crumble along with his levitation cloak. Powerless, because in his rush to catch it back, he was defenseless against two other appendages catching his arms and pulling them in the air. He hears a sinister chuckle. 

\- I’ll suck energy out of you… Shuma-Gorath will keep you alive… Said the monster. 

Stephen takes a sharp breath before the tentacle enters his mouth. He tries to struggle and manages to make a short incantation so the tentacle back off. He slithers out the two other and free fall. He shoots all the other appendages hurtling to him, but as he is about to catch the eye of Agamotto, he’s pulled back in the air and four tentacles spreads him before the god-like octopus. A tentacle slithers inside his mouth again, and slides in his throat. Stephen almost chokes and the other tentacles palm his body. He feels his temperature rising. He feels uneasy and it resembles what Mister Barton had shown the group once. The appendages begin to rip his tunic in his back and slides on the bare skin of his back before moving smoothly toward his torso. He shivers to the cold touch of the beast. He bites down on the limb in his mouth, but he doesn’t alter his rhythm.   
Finally, unfortunately, a tentacle wraps around the sorcerer supreme’s thigh and the tip on the appendage brushes his crotch. Stephen arches his back and torsion to be out of his grip. fear and disgust mix in an intense whirlpool, but Shuma-Gorath presses harder against his sensitive cock. The tentacle rips the black tights to touch the bare shivering skin. Stephen grunts when two enterprising tentacles begin to stroke his genitals. He tilts his head behind and tries to think of a way out. His breath hitches and a voice tells him that maybe, he could stay and enjoy, but his logic knows he’s at the mercy of a god-like devilish creature and should fear it and fight it. He takes a good look at the monster’s limbs. Some are large as tree other are slimmer, but they still have the girth of his biceps and it makes him shivers and apprehend with nervousness what’s to come. Strange chokes when the tentacle goes deeper in his throat. It hurts. He almost pukes and he’s once again dizzy. The limb backs off and lets him takes a breath. Once it’s done, the appendage thrusts back in his mouth joined by a second tentacle that swirls around the sorcerer’s tongue. 

The sorcerer supreme tries to wriggle when a tentacle comes in its view and it begins to… open and a slimy, slimmer appendage comes out. His legs are spread and the two limbs working on his cock stops and apply pressure. He shivers when he feels the slimy tentacle brush his entrance and nudge it, pressing against it tentatively. Strange torsions and tries to struggle, but he soon begins to lack air. The two tentacles in Strange’s mouth slip out to let him groan loudly when the slimy tentacle thrusts in him. Stephen arches his back at the sensation, the coldness quickly fades and only the sensation of slight burn of his stretch and the eccentric feeling of having something inside his ass takes over. He whimpers when it moves and makes a ragging moan when it twists. One tentacle thrusts back in his mouth. The hero tries to calm his breath and relax his muscles, he feels on fire and the appendage inside him begins to explore and soon enough find his prostate. Stephen moans softly when it applies pressure on his gland, sending an unexpected jolt of pleasure. Shuma-Gorath thrusts his tentacle with eagerness inside the sorcerer supreme, being sure to hit the prostate pulling out and thrusting in.   
The hero begins to harden at the monster’s ministrations. He bites down on the tentacles in his mouth when a second slimy tentacle slides along the first. He feels his walls being rubbed at two different paces and his entrance being stretched again, giving a slight burn. The two sensations mix together to send waves of pleasure up his spine. His cock leaks and the two huge tentacles taking care of his genitals almost seem to drink it off and stroke him faster.   
The sorcerer supreme arches his back once more and moans when the limb twists and thrusts deeper inside him. He’s near his climax. He sucks the tentacle in his mouth to distract from the thrusting inside him. He moans loudly and pants when the thrusts are harder, he tilts his head behind and sees his reflection in the iris of Shuma-Gorath. Stephen takes a sharp breath at view. He looks so debauched. The appendages in his mouth pull out. Strange closes his eyes shut when his prostate his roughly stabs, his cock twitches, next thrust and he’s coming. The tentacle pulls out and he moans when his climax is ripped off him by the two appendages on his crotch. Stephen slumps back, the afterglow of his climax still makes his thought in haze. The hero opens his eyes and the monster blinks. The god-like octopus lets him fall in the debris. Strange feels like a rag doll. It doesn’t hurt when he hits the ground. He blinks slowly, unable to compose himself….. 

\---------------------------- 

Strange wakes up dizzy, a familiar feeling in the last event. He sees his levitation cloak held in his view. Baron Mordo looks at him with contempt. The hero gets on his feet, his clothes still shredded, but not revealing anything. 

\- Thank you, Karl. Said Stephen in a soft tone. 

\- I didn’t think he could catch you… Said Mordo, curtly. 

\- Well, he took me off guard. 

\- Mph, come, he’s about to destroy North America. 

Doctor Strange and Baron Mordo teleport away. The Ancient one chuckles and caresses his beard. He knows Shuma-Gorath has acquired ginormous power because of Strange, they’ll have to cooperate. It will be fun to watch.


End file.
